Currently, various services based on social networking services (SNS) have already become major tools for a user to propagate content.
A user can publish media content such as a photo, a video, and music by using, for example, a microblog. The microblog publishes content besides texts, including content on a local terminal, or can publish a uniform/universal resource locator (URL) of a third party website, and other people can browse the published content by using this URL address. If the user publishes a video, the video basically cannot be published due to limitation of such conditions as an uploading bandwidth and a background service. Only some SNS accounts with a special right can publish video content.
Currently, there are many similar applications related to video-based or Over The Top (OTT) video (referring to a video service based on the open Internet)-based interactions on the Internet, though some interactions are an interaction manner different from an SNS interaction instead of interactions based on a real SNS service. For example, according to a piece of OTT video content or in an online OTT content live broadcasting room, a user can express an opinion based on content, and can communicate with other users who are watching the content simultaneously.
In some existing applications, for example, when a user watches a television program or a piece of OTT video content on a television, the user can discover, by using an SNS client installed on a terminal device or a personal computer, some persons who are watching the same program simultaneously, and can discuss and share program content. By using the client, the user may also search for some desired content or what content related persons are watching; or, the client may also interconnect with another SNS client, for example, a microblog; and the user may publish, by using the client, related program information or comments on the microblog.
However, in the prior art, the user only establishes a “community” based on existing content to achieve a purpose of communication and sharing, and the user has a relatively low participation in the content, which limits user interactivity and flexibility of content sharing to a certain degree.